spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Krabs Reunion
Mr. Krabs is having a family reunion with his family. Characters *SpongeBob *Gary *Patrick (cameo) *Squidward (speaking cameo) *Mrs. Krabs (debut) *Mr. Krab's Nephews (speaking cameos) *Pearl (speaking cameo) *Betsy Krabs (speaking cameo) *Red Beard Krabs (speaking cameo) *Fred (speaking cameo) *Abigail Krabs (debut; Mr. Krab's sister) *Harold (cameo) *Lameton (after Plankton retired) *Karen *Lou (speaking cameo) Synopsis It starts out with SpongeBob waking up in his house. He says good morning to Gary. He says hi to Patrick. SpongeBob then walks down to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob sees Mr. Krabs standing in front of the Krusty Krab. He tells SpongeBob that he is having a family reuinion today at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob gets exited and tells Mr. Krabs if he could stay so he could make krabby patties to the family. Mr. Krabs says ok. Later, Squidward walks down to the Krusty Krab, late as usual. Mr. Krabs tells Squidward that he could take the day off. He gets excited and runs home. Soon Harold and Fred arrive to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs tells them that the Krusty Krab is closed for today. Harold and Fred then leave. Later, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to get decorations at the Barg'N-Mart. SpongeBob then gets some decorations and goes to the counter to pay for his items. Lou checks out the items. SpongeBob then runs back to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs then tells SpongeBob to prepare krabby patties for his family. SpongeBob notices that there were no tomatoes. SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs about the tomatoes and runs back to Barg'N-Mart. SpongeBob buys the tomatoes and pays for them at the counter. Lou gets angry at finding SpongeBob there again. SpongeBob goes back to the Krusty Krab and prepares the krabby patties. Later the Krabs family arrives. Red Beard Krabs first arrives, then Betsy Krabs, after her, Mr. Krab's 3 nephews arrive with her mother, Abigail Krabs (Mr. Krab's sister.) Pearl then arrives with Mrs. Krabs, which is a whale. They settle in and eat krabby patties. Meanwhile at the chum bucket... Lameton is talking to Karen about what a failure he is. Karen then tells Lameton that Mr. Krabs is having a family reunion with his family. He decides to sneak from the back door while the Krabs family has a great time in the front of the Krusty Krab. Back to the Krusty Krab... Mr. Krabs is settling the family in and letting them try out the krabby patties, talking, and having a great time. At the back of the Krusty Krab... Lameton squeezes under the back door at the Krusty Krab. Lameton finds his self at the kitchen. SpongeBob is at the kitchen making more krabby patties. SpongeBob hears Lameton breathing. SpongeBob thinks that Lameton is coming to the Krabs reunion and returns to cooking krabby patties. Lameton squeezes under Mr. Krab's door which is in the kitchen. Lameton is now in front of the safe. Lameton then remembers the combination. He then enters in the combination and the safe unlocks. Lameton finds a lot of Mr. Krab's money, but at the very back of the safe, he finds the secret formula. He takes it and then jumps down. Now he is wondering if he should go back towards the kitchen and encounter SpongeBob, or to go to the front and encounter the Krabs family. He decides to go to the kitchen and escape SpongeBob. When he is at the kitchen, he goes toward the back door, but suddenly, SpongeBob saw Lameton, and told him what he is doing with the formula. Lameton tells SpongeBob that he is going to bring it to Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then lets Lameton go, not feeling to ask Lameton why he is going through the back door. Lameton exits the back door and starts going to the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs that Lameton is going to deliver him his formula. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that Lameton is going to pay. Mr. Krabs exits the Krusty Krab and sees Lameton running towards the Chum Bucket holding the formula. Mr. Krabs takes the formula away from him and brings Lameton inside the Krusty Krab. Lameton is then seen inside a cube in a lemonade punch for the family. Lameton's eye is burning and yells that he is allergic to lemons. The episode then ends Trivia *This is the first time Mrs. Krabs and Abigail Krabs were seen. *This is the first time Lameton was stuck inside an ice cube. *It is revealed that Lameton is allergic to lemons in this episode. *Mrs. Krabs is revealed to be a whale in this episode. *This is the second time Mr. Krab's 3 nephews were seen. The first time was in Stanley S. SquarePants. Errors *When SpongeBob was coming back to the Krusty Krab, he was seen carrying two paper bags. When he arrives to The Krusty Krab, he was seen carrying two plastic bags. *When Lame was squeezing under Mr. Krab's door, for a split second, his antennas were not on top of him, but they suddenly appeared on him. *When SpongeBob got out of his bed, he was only wearing underwear, but in the next scene, he was wearing his suit. *Mr. Krabs was not cheap in this episode because he gave his family free krabby patties. Deleted Scenes *At the end of the episode when Lameton's eye was burning, it was bloodshot. It was removed. *Before the episode aired, Mrs. Krabs was not supposed to come. They decided to make her have a first appearance. *Squidward was originally supposed to be at the Krusty Krab at the cash register. Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:DangerZ